The present invention relates to a spiral link belt composed of a multiplicity of meshing synthetic resin helices interconnected by inserted pintle wires and more specifically, to such a belt having composite helices.
Such spiral link belts are known from German Patent Publication No. 29 38 221. Only quite specific synthetic resins can be used for making the helices, namely materials that are capable of spiralling, e.g. polyester. The manufacture of helices from polyamide already meets with considerable difficulties since it is possible only with great effort to produce the helices so that the winding legs are disposed in one place. Normally, polyamide helices are twisted. It is not possible to produce helices from polyacrylic material, although this material would be especially suited on account of its high resistance to hydrolysis as material for producing spiral link belts used in the drying section of papermaking machines.